The Prime King (The Lion King)
The Prime King is JamesimusPrime2798's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It appeared on Youtube on January, 2019. (and The Prime King 2: Optimus' Pride (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) will appear on Youtube in 2020.) Cast: *Jimmy Neutron as Young Simba (Both young, intelligent, kind and full of adventures) *Optimus Prime (LA) as Adult Simba (Both good leaders, smart, tough and never afraid of anything) *Cindy Cortex as Young Nala (Both love interest to Jimmy and young Simba) *Elita 1 as Adult Nala (Both married to Optimus & Simba, wise and clever) (so what if I'm using Animated Elita-1) *Megatron (LA) as Scar (Both Evil, Selfish, Mean, Tell lies, Attempt to Kill and Both enemies to Optimus Prime & Simba) *SpongeBob SqaurePants as Timon (both yellow, funny and grumpy at times) *Patrick Starr as Pumbaa (both are fat, lazy and caring) *Grandpa 'Steely' Phil as Rafiki (both old and clever) *(Jetfire (LA) as himself with Rafiki) *Sonic the Hedgehog as Zazu (both blue) *Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph & Kermey as the Heyneas (all bullies) *Ultra Magnus as Mufusa (both father figures to Simba & Optimus Prime, I think James Earl Jones is a good voice for Ultra Magnus) *Windblade as Sarabi (both intelligent and kind plus wives to Ultra Magnus & Mufusa) *Carl as Young Hound/Himself *Sheen as Young Crosshairs/Himself *Bart Simpson as Young Bumblebee/Himself *Sherman as Young Drift/Himself *Arnold as Young Ratchet/Himself *Harold as Young Ironhide/Himself *Gerald as Young Sideswipe/Himself *Sid as Young Leadfoot/Himself (all with Jimmy Neutron as Young Simba (Simba’s friends) *Bumblebee (LA), Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Leadfoot as Themselves (with Optimus Prime as Simba) *Red-Alert as Nala's Mother *Young Sari Sumdac as Baby Kiria *Martha Kaply as Young Kiria *Arcee as Adult Kiria (both tough and smart) *Spencer Gilpin as Young Kovu *Hot-Rod (LA) as Adult Kovu *Quintessa (LA) as Zira (both evil and on Megatorn and Scar's side) *Penny Peterson as Young Vitnai *Chormia as Adult Vitnai *Starscream (LA) as Adult Nuka (both devious and insane) *Blitzwing, Shatter & Dropkick as themselves (Zira's Minions) Scenes: (From The Prime King (The Lion King)). #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 1 - "Circle of Life"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 2 - Megatron' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 3 - Jimmy’s First Day' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 4 - Jimmy’s Pouncing Lesson/"The Morning Report"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 5 - Megatron and Jimmy’s Conversation' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 9 - The Stampede!/Ultra Magnus’ Death/Jimmy Run Away' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 10 - Megatron Takes Over Pride Rock' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 11 - Spongebob and Patrick' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 13 - Megatron in Command' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 14 - Relax in the Star/He's Alive?' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 15 - Elita-1 Chased Patrick/The Reunion' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 17 - Optimus and Elita’s Agrument/Grandpa Phil’s Wisdom/Optimus’ Destiny' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 18 - Optimus Returns/Spongebob and Patrick’s Distraction' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 19 - Optimus confronts Megatron/Optimus Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 20 - Optimus vs Megatron/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands' #'The Prime King (The Lion King) Part 21 - End Credits' Scenes: (From The Prime King 2: Optimus's Pride (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)). #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 1 - He Lives in You' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 2 - Father's Little Princess' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 3 - Spongebob and Patrick The Baby-Sitters' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 4 - Starfish Attack/Meet Quintessa' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 5 - "We Are One"' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 6 - The Outsiders' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 7 - "My Lullaby"' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 8 - Arcee’s First Hunt' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 9 - Wildfire!' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 10 - Hot-Rod to the Rescue /At Pride Rock/Optimus’ Nightmare' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 11 - Just Having Fun' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 12 - Optimus Seeks Counsel' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 13 - "Upendi"' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 14 - Ambush!' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 15 - Hot-Rod’s Exile/"One of Us"' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 16 - Sari Defies Her Father' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 17 - "Love Will Find a Way"' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 18 - War!' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 19 - One Once Again' #'The Prime King II: Optimus’ Pride (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) Part 20 - End Credits' Gallery: Jimmy goddard pet.png|Jimmy Neutron as Young Simba Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Adult Simba Jimmy Neutron Cindy Vortex.png|Cindy Vortex as Young Nala Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Adult Nala Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as Scar 2001128-spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Timon 220px-Patrick Star.svg.png|Patrick Star as Pumbaa Phil Steely.jpg|Grandpa "Steely" Phil as Rafiki 351px-ROTF Jetfire.jpg|Jetfire (LA) as Himself as an extra (Rafiki) SonicSSS.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Zazu Simpsons Bullies.png|Nelson, Jimbo, and Dolph (with Kermey as an extra) as Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Ultra Magnus.jpg|Ultra Magnus as Mufusa Windblade.jpg|Windblade as Sarabi CarlWheezer.jpg|Carl, Sheen PS.jpg|Sheen, Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson, Sherman 92929292029.png|Sherman, Sid-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-2.4.jpg|Sid, Harold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-1.9.jpg|Harold, Gerald-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-84.7.jpg|Gerald Arnold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-31.9.jpg|and Arnold as Young Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Crosshairs, Drift and Hound/Themselves Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee, Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide, Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet, Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe, Leadfoot.jpg|Leadfoot, Crosshairs.png|Crosshairs, Drift.jpg|Drift Hound.jpg|and Hound as Themselves (Simba's Friends) Redalerts amputation.jpg|Red-Alert as Sarafina Sari.png|Young Sari Sumdac as Baby Kiria Martha.jpg|Martha Kaply as Young Kiria 27030d628a7646fafcdbfa44d49eab74--transformers-prime-arcee.jpg|Arcee as Adult Kiria Spencer Gilpin.jpg|Spencer Gilpin as Young Kovu Hot Rod.jpg|Hot-Rod (LA) as Adult Kovu Quintessa-transformers-the-last-knight-78.6.jpg|Quintessa (LA) as Zira Penny-mr-peabody-sherman-1.55.jpg|Penny Peterson as Young Vitnai 3838508-tfwb_chromia.jpg|Chromia as Adult Vitnai Starscream wallpaper by not assassin.jpg|Starscream (LA) as Adult Nuka Bumblebee-movie-blitzwing-david-sobolov-1131261-1280x0.jpg|Blitzwing, Dropkick and Shatter.jpg|Shatter and Dropkick as Themselves (Zira's Minions) Barricade tlk concept by barricade24-danz15m.png|Barricade (LA) as Himself (Nuka's Friend) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoof Category:The Lion King Parodies Category:The Lion King Parody Category:JamesimusPrime2798